


☃【丞坤】Always.

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】Always.

by：银鱼罐头

-

范丞丞觉得近来日子难过，天气一阴他就头疼得要命，逢上下雨天就瘫痪在床没精打采的。冲着惨白惨白的天花板怔愣了小半天，直到眼珠一动就晃出些重影来，他才终于摸出枕头下的手机，给黄明昊打了过去。

“喂，丞丞？”

范丞丞耳廓紧贴着手机听筒，感受到电话接通一瞬间的微小震动，仿佛自己的插头也连接上电源，整个人心神一振，声音都洋溢起来。

“Justin，在干嘛？”

那边有点儿嘈杂，黄明昊仿佛是在处理什么要紧事情，模糊的一小截交流和笨重物体的挪动声从听筒中断断续续流出，黄明昊片刻才回了他的话。

“啊，我在帮忙收拾东西，坤坤哥搬到我楼下了。”

“哪个坤坤哥？”

范丞丞下意识就问出口了，脑子里被繁杂琐事尘封已久的记忆，却已经像灯笼抖落了厚厚积灰，仓促间点起火来明晰了多年的黑暗，蔡徐坤这个名字顷刻间就奔涌而出。

“徐坤哥啊，他回来了。”

黄明昊的声音是略微有些压抑的兴奋，范丞丞安静听着，心里有点不是滋味。黄明昊这种小心翼翼又有所顾忌的语气，他这么些年还是头一次见。

“不是走了吗，现在回来是为什么。”

范丞丞的语气不自觉就带上了点冷硬，那边突然间沉默了。当范丞丞以为黄明昊是生气了时，听筒突然又恢复了声音流通时附带的细小电流声。

“丞丞？”

“……”

熟悉，熟悉又陌生极了，是蔡徐坤。经由听筒传输过来的声音有些失真，但依旧能听出他已经失了当年那分活泼的少年气，是棉麻一般的柔和沉稳，窸窸窣窣的，相互摩擦挤压间就挠动人心。范丞丞突然失语了。

“丞丞，有空一起出来吃个饭吧。”

-

范丞丞失眠了。

他徒劳地禁锢着自己的意识思索了很久，关于蔡徐坤突然回来的原因，和他搬到黄明昊楼下的目的。半闷半恼间就记起了当年，他们三个人不太有意思的当年。

“丞丞，那个哥哥很漂亮啊。”

黄明昊嘬着卡在吸管里黏住的两颗软糯珍珠，皱着眉头含混不清地和范丞丞交流，拿下巴指向奶茶店窗口那边的高挑少年。蔡徐坤一头栗色微蓬的柔软卷发在风里微微撩动，一个完完全全露出的侧脸，衬着亮堂的窗口在昏黄灯光下像白色云朵般，温柔的不行。

夜风谈不上冷，但偏偏就觉得他身边一定是暖和的。

的确漂亮。范丞丞一眼便瞧见了，却未开口发表任何意见，转回头看着黄明昊和吸管努力搏斗的模样，本就柔和的眸中又透出点宠溺来，他笑。

“慢点喝。”

看着黄明昊瞧向那人眼也不眨，范丞丞微微皱起了眉。然而在看到他和黄明昊所在的新生班级的班导师时，范丞丞眉头皱的像是要拧出朵花来。

“大家好，我是你们的班导之一，大二蔡徐坤，在学习和生活上有什么问题的话，都可以直接联系我。”

黄明昊扯着范丞丞的胳膊猛摇。

范丞丞垂眼，烦躁极了。

从此两个人的世界就变成了三人行。每当蔡徐坤抱着书隔着老远冲他们弯眸一笑，黄明昊就恨不能整个人飞奔过去黏住他挂在身上。

范丞丞曾幼稚地拿些呛人的小事挤兑过蔡徐坤，他也不恼，依旧是冲他那么笑，偶尔还会露出点不好意思的羞惭表情来。范丞丞一度要向他屈服了，直到他偶然遇见蔡徐坤和黄明昊两人独处。

不知道蔡徐坤同他讲了什么，黄明昊猛然间兴奋地点着头，冲上去便把人脖子搂住了。蔡徐坤亲昵地捏着黄明昊那张精致好看的娃娃脸，眸光里盛满溺爱，一如范丞丞自己看黄明昊时的眼神。

范丞丞心里愈发地不舒服，他知道，蔡徐坤如此亲近他们，就是有所目的。范丞丞曾不止一次地告诫黄明昊，离他远点，可黄明昊非但不听，反倒过来数落他对坤坤哥太过不友好，让范丞丞几乎快要忍不住和蔡徐坤翻脸。

但他没有，他也不明白自己为什么没有。

每每看到那张冲他笑的明朗的脸，范丞丞什么话也讲不出了。

算了，反正黄明昊早晚会明白，谁是真正对他好的人。范丞丞这样想。

然而当蔡徐坤走的时候，范丞丞心情是有些复杂的。他看到黄明昊在一旁抹着眼泪哭得一副伤心欲绝，还一边控诉蔡徐坤言而无信的模样，又觉得走了也挺好，省的自己麻烦。

“坤坤哥明明说好等我们毕业一起的，为什么自己去留学了。”

范丞丞在黄明昊看不到的地方垂眸笑了，他抱着仍在哽咽的黄明昊，温柔地揉着他发顶轻声安抚。

“没事，你还有我。”

-

范丞丞看着已经并排坐好的两人，往前踏出的脚步微微顿了下，而后恢复自如不疾不徐地在他们对面落座，这才抬眼迎上蔡徐坤早已投来的目光。

蔡徐坤依旧和以前一样好看，让人可以无条件原谅他无数次的那种好看。范丞丞接过蔡徐坤递来的菜单，脑子突然就弹出个有些俗媚的词语来。

秀色可餐。

他真是疯了。

范丞丞看着对面两人有说有笑的融洽氛围，顿时失了兴致，手中菜单阖拢一放，和桌面接触时发出点不大不小的声音来。

“和他一样。”范丞丞朝一旁捏着笔的服务员指了指黄明昊。

“丞丞，我记得你好像不喜欢吃鹅肝。”

范丞丞有点没反应过来，重新将目光挪回蔡徐坤面上。蔡徐坤此时表情也有些空白，接着便是不好意思般微微红了脸，仿佛意识到自己的行为已经算是失礼了。

“抱歉，离开太久，也不知道你口味是不是有变。”

范丞丞重新收回目光，不置可否。服务员飞快瞧了他一眼，便拿起菜单离开了。

是，过了这么多年他依旧不喜欢吃鹅肝，他只是不明白，为什么蔡徐坤会知道这件事。范丞丞抬眼瞄了瞄对面的黄明昊，他依旧无知无觉地小口喝着杯里的果汁，仿佛刚刚发生的一切再正常不过了。

一顿饭吃的也还算不错，蔡徐坤在国外养成了食时少言的习惯，大部分时间都是黄明昊在和他拉扯些没什么意义的废话，偶尔给范丞丞抛过去两句让他接下，蔡徐坤就这么看着两人，笑得弯起了眼。

范丞丞对蔡徐坤的抵触一夜之间就消融了大半，他也不知道过去那么些年他都在耿耿于怀些什么。虽然看着他和黄明昊亲近，自己还是会不舒服，但瞧着蔡徐坤也没以前那么不顺眼了。范丞丞想不通，于是把这归结为成熟。

-

日子平淡无奇，天气倒是越来越冷了，范丞丞觉得自己头疼的毛病近来也好了不少。小半个月就这么晃晃悠悠地如流水般过去，转眼就是圣诞节。

“当初在学校坤坤哥不让我们喝酒，现在总没道理不喝了吧。”

蔡徐坤闻言面色无奈，偏头看了看替黄明昊剥着橘子的范丞丞。

“我无所谓，到时候别让我去马桶里捞人就行。”

“范丞丞，我酒量很好的ok吗！”

范丞丞拿橘子塞住了黄明昊正在嚷嚷的嘴，蔡徐坤抓起沙发背上的外套笑着起身往门口走去。

“说起来我们还真没一起喝过酒，既然是过节，那就庆祝一下吧。”

范丞丞犹豫两秒从沙发上站起，抬腿跟上了蔡徐坤。

夜色半灰半暗的，从公寓阳台望去满城灯火通明，可惜这地儿常年下不来雪，不然也算是完美的圣诞节了。当桌面上的酒箱空了不到三分之一时，黄明昊果不其然，人已经喝到了桌子底下去。蔡徐坤放下罐子无声叹了口气，伸手去抓他胳膊。

范丞丞盯着蔡徐坤被酒液熏得微红的脸，手指在啤酒罐上轻轻摩挲着。

“范丞丞！别碰我！”

黄明昊突然挥开蔡徐坤的手，梗着脖子大声嚷起来。两人皆是一愣，蔡徐坤有些疑惑地抬头看向范丞丞，收到范丞丞一个有些迷茫的无辜眼神。

“都怪你！都是因为你，坤坤哥才走的！”

蔡徐坤愣了愣，面色顿时变了，赶紧伸手去捞黄明昊试图捂上他的嘴。范丞丞眉头已经聚拢，手中的铝罐微微握紧了，蔡徐坤脸上一闪而逝的慌乱并没逃过他的眼睛。

“你为什么不喜欢他，他那么好，你为什么不喜欢？”

蔡徐坤绝望，低头将脸整个埋进自己衣袖里不再动作。

“坤坤哥那么喜欢你啊。”黄明昊打着酒嗝拍着自己大腿满脸忿忿不平的样子。“我还答应帮他追你来着，你怎么，怎么一点事也不懂啊？”

范丞丞脑子里仿佛有个搅拌器在嗡嗡转动，他已经察觉不到自己究竟是怎么样一种心情，只觉得，人生为何能这样坦然地和他开着玩笑。

范丞丞突然想起，多年之前自己在蔡徐坤借给他的辅导书上，看到的那两句手写的句子。

“After all this time?”

“Always.”

Always.

-

范丞丞觉得近来日子有些难过，他一看见蔡徐坤就头疼。

蔡徐坤依旧像从前那样朝着他笑，笑的很好看。

范丞丞皱着眉头挪开目光，背过身去，微微红了脸。

END.


End file.
